Troubled Planet
by Mysterious-Traveler
Summary: When the Planet Corre is in Trouble, it's up to the characters in Trigun, Inuyasha, and Rurouni Kenshin to save it. Whether they want to or not.
1. The Most Annoying Portal

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Trigun, or Rurouni Kenshin (a.k.a. Samurai X)

Author Note: Hello this is my first story on this site ^_^! I would like to thank InuyashaGirlie for helping me write the Kenshin part, be sure to check out her story! It's pretty good. There is no part of this chapter or in my story that holds any spoilers, the Inuyasha part I completely made up, so that might not be what actually really happens in the anime or the manga. The same goes for the Trigun and Kenshin parts. I'll try to update as quickly as I can. Thanks for reading my story! Reviews are always appreciated! ^_^!

Chapter 1: The Most Annoying Portal

**_Place/Time: _Earth, Feudal Japan**

"Finally. Naraku has been defeated…" Inuyasha mumbled. He held his injured arm. Felt the bruises and cuts all over his body. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, and ran over to him. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Koga followed the girl. 

"Mutt face, I have to admit, for a half breed you did not do too bad! I still can not believe that a mere half breed like yourself was actually able to defeat a strong demon like Naraku." Koga said amazed with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Ha! I wouldn't be talking Koga. You mangy wolf, you had your shot at him and he almost killed you!" Inuyasha said defensively.

"Hey Miroku, now that Inuyasha has defeated Naraku, isn't your wind tunnel gone?" Sango asked. "Oh right!" He said to her excitedly as he remembered. He then took the material that was over his hand off. "Yes! It's gone!" He said with a hint of relief. Sango smiled at him, and then looked over at Kagome who looked worried.

"Inuyasha we should get you back to the village and have Kaede deal with your wounds." Kagome told Inuyasha, she then quickly added, "And Koga, you do not look so good yourself."

"I'll be fine. But I should get back to my pack. See Ya Kagome. I will come back soon, I love you Kagome!" Koga began to run off but then stopped. They all were confused why he didn't go off, but instead stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly though, they knew why. Sesshomaru appeared not far from them! 

"K-K-Kagome! Inuyasha!…it's Sesshomaru!" Shippo yelled. He then leapt onto Kagome's shoulder. Kilala then transformed out of the tiny cuddly form and started growling. Sango then said, "Oh great. Of all the times to run into him, now has to be it!" 

"Yeah, Inuyasha, you're not even healed yet." Kagome looked over to him and said nervously. Sesshomaru started walking toward them. Koga then ran back to where the others were.

"Sesshomaru! What do you want?!" Inuyasha yelled to his brother. Inuyasha all this time had been kneeled over on the ground, so now he tried to stand up as best he could. Then as best he could with his injured arms he picked up tetsusaiga, and began to run towards Sesshomaru, but seeing as how weak he was the attack would be useless. "Pathetic fool, your no match for me in this state," Sesshomaru said. "What ever, I'll just use tetsusaiga. Tetsusaigauuuhh!?, uh?--" Inuyasha yelled while running and then stopped. "What the Hell?!" 

"What?!?" Sesshomaru said, but then he soon saw. There was some weird wind tunnel-like hole that had opened up in mid air about ten feet behind them and was suddenly trying to suck them in. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran toward him. "Kagome, wait!" Miroku warned her, but seeing as how she didn't hear him, he ran after her, and the others then followed.

"Argh!" Sesshomaru said if frustration, his half demon brother and him were going closer and closer to the portal, they couldn't get away! The wind was too strong that was sucking them in. Frantically he grabbed the nearest thing to him to try and hold himself back, but wound up grabbing Kagome's arm. And there they went getting sucked right into the portal thing, but before they went completely through, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hair. "Ow, ow, owwwwwwwww!" Inuyasha screeched. 

"Oh no Kagome!" Koga yelled as Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha were going into the portal. The others were running toward it. Quickly Koga jumped through, and the others followed his lead.

After all of the others went through the portal, it closed. Where is it that they'll end up? Will danger await them? What's going to happen!?!

_________________________________________________________________________

__

**Planet: Gunsmoke**

Inside a hotel room, Vash the Stampede and Nicholas D. Wolfwood were talking.

"Ah, it's great to be alive again!" Wolfwood said while stretching. Then he added, "I was right then, you're no mere human."

"Yeah, I guess so" Vash said while smiling. They were sitting on chairs inside the hotel room.

"So, how did you take care of Knives? Whatever you did, it seems impossible." Wolfwood said while letting out a laugh.

"Well actually I just really persuaded him to see things my way. We first got in a gunfight. Which you know me, I really didn't like -_-. We wound up using the angel arms, and in the end he lost. I took him about 600 iles out into the Sandy Plains, so we wouldn't be bothered by anyone. There was a little abandoned cottage over there that actually wasn't in too bad of shape, and I nursed him back to health. The angel arms though, without it you and anyone else killed by Knives would not be alive. Since he made the guns, when he felt hatred toward humans the angel arms caused destruction, but when he showed that he really did not hate them anymore, it reacted by causing good things to happen, like people who he killed to coming back to life, and me getting to eat all the donuts I want, ahahaha! ^_^!"

"Hey Vash…if you're here now, then where the hell is Knives!? Don't tell me you just let him loose!" an alarmed Wolfwood said.

Vash sighed, and then explained, "No, he is out there. I think that he is seeing the good people do. Mainly he's just searching for himself."

Wolfwood let out a sigh of relief, "that's good to know. At least he's not out there killing the so-called "pathetic human race." So now that you have found him, and your dispute is over, what are you going to do now Mr. Humanoid Typhoon?"

"I want to finally live a peaceful life, full of no adventure, and…I can eat all of the donuts in the world I want! ^_^!" Vash said. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. "Vash are you in there?" came the sound of a feminine voice. It was Meryl. Milly and her were standing right outside the door. Vash went to open the door. The girls greeted him, but then froze. "M-m-mr Wolfwood? B-but I thought?" a very confused Milly said. "It's a long story," he told her. 

"Well, whatever is going on, um, it's good to see both of you again." Meryl told them.

"Hey, Mr. Vash? What is that weird looking thing?" Milly asked. Vash looked over at one of the corners of the hotel room near a dresser, suddenly a portal like thing started to suck them in. "Ahhhh!" Vash said. He grabbed onto Meryl's cape, who then grabbed onto Wolfwood's shirt collar, who then grabbed onto Milly's shoulder, who was holding onto a chair. But this was all in vein, because they all were getting sucked in. 

"Trouble seems to never stop following you does it Vash!" Meryl said. But then they all went through. And the portal closed, leaving an empty hotel room.

_________________________________________________________________________

__

**Planet: Earth**

In a dojo run by Kaoru, in the kitchen, everyone was standing around talking and waiting for the food to be ready so they could sit down and eat lunch.

"So how do you like my new kimono, Kenshin? Doesn't it make me look more beautiful?" exclaimed Kaoru in a happy voice. 

"It looks quite pretty on you, Miss Kaoru, that it does!" said Kenshin.

"Yeah…right! You are the ugliest woman in the world! Whoever thinks you are beautiful needs to have their eyes checked!" yelled Yahiko as he stuck out his tongue in a teasing manner.

"You don't know anything you little runt! Come here! You just wait until I get my hands on you!" Kaoru yelled as she started chasing Yahiko around the dinner table numerous times before eventually catching him and shaking him.

"Here we go again…can't you two ever get along? How is the food coming, Kenshin?" stated Sanosuke.

"So Kenshin, You want me to cook? I'm sure I can make something that everyone would love to eat!" said Kaoru.

"Eeww!! Yuck! You better not let her continue the cooking, Kenshin! We will end up throwing it all up!" said Yahiko.

"Kenshin, I think you cook much better…why don't you continue?" said Sanosuke.

Kenshin just stood there, watching everyone, for Kaoru had just heard their reactions and her face was growing red with anger with each moment that passed.

"So…you all think that my cooking is disgusting, do you?! You don't want me to cook?! Well…" she stopped and picked up a couple of pans before chunking them at Sanosuke and Yahiko, "Take this! You ungrateful little…oh, whatever just take this!!!".

"I think that is enough, Miss Kaoru, I'm actually done anyway so maybe next time," said Kenshin as he took a pan from her hand.

"Okay, Kenshin." She then went over to the table and sat down, waiting for the food to be served. Kenshin brought out the food and placed it on the table. There were numerous items that made everyone's face light up because it looked appetizing.

"Looks delicious, Kenshin!" said Kaoru, before mumbling to herself so no one else could hear, "Although, I hate it when people cook better than me!!"

All the rest of them sat down and were gleefully enjoying their scrumptious meal when the sliding door to the dojo cracked, eventually bursting inward, causing the wood pieces to fly this way and that, landing in various spots around the room.

They all stood up to see what the source of it was and noticed that some sort of weird looking wind was blowing around them and seemed to radiate from where the door used to be and was beginning to pull things in that direction, a loud noise was bellowing from it.

"Help! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Yelled Yahiko as he began to get sucked toward it.

"Yahiko! Give me your hand!" yelled Kenshin over the noise of the wind before adding, "It must be a warp hole or something! Everyone grab on to something!"

The warp hole then got stronger and stronger, until the wind was so strong that it sucked Yahiko in, along with Kenshin, who had been holding Yahiko's hand. 

"Yahiko! Kenshin! What should we do Sano?" 

"I don't know Miss Kaoru! Maybe we should follow them?"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Yelled Kaoru because her grip on the kitchen counter she had been holding slipped and she began to get pulled toward the warp hole, until finally she was sucked in as well.

"Oh…heck! I might as well go as well…" said Sanosuke before saying, "Here goes nothing!" With that said Sanosuke let go of the object he had been holding and began to be pulled toward the warp hole, before being sucked in, leaving the once full kitchen now empty and messy with pieces of broken objects littering the floor.


	2. Other World Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Trigun, or Rurouni Kenshin (a.k.a. Samurai X)

Author Note: Okay here is Chapter 2. This chapter should be more interesting than the last one. Again I would like to thank you for reading my story, and reviews are always appreciated ^_^!

Chapter 2: Other World Trouble

A very large portal opened up and a group of people came falling through and onto a cleared forest ground. They all landed in a messy pile with Wolfwood at the very bottom. Koga was on top of him followed by Miroku, Sanosuke, Inuyasha, then Sesshomaru, Kenshin, Meryl, Milly, then Sango, Kaoru, Yahiko, Shippo, and lastly Kilala. Vash was the lucky one, because he landed right next to Wolfwood, but outside of the pile of people. "Ah, I can't breathe! Get off of me!" Wolfwood yelled while gasping for air. 

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing that I didn't land in the pile, or I would be in the same situation as you." Vash told him. He had fallen on the floor right next to Wolfwood, only he was the only one who did not land in the pile. "So much for your peaceful life full of no adventure." Wolfwood commented. Vash just sighed. "Excuse me? Please get off. Move it you idiots! Get off of me or you will be sorry!" they heard people say who were in the pile.

"Grrr…Sesshomaru! Your stupid thing that you wear around your neck is itching me!" Inuyasha yelled. "You weak humans need to get off of me! I can't breathe!" Koga shouted. "Uh Koga, If we are so weak, then why are you not able to breathe?" Miroku said to the wolf demon. "Shut up!" was all that Koga replied. Then Miroku who was only one person down from Inuyasha yelled to him, "Where is Kagome, Inuyasha?!" "Kagome!" Inuyasha thought.

Then suddenly the portal, which had recently disappeared, opened up once more, and Kagome, and the chair that Milly had grabbed onto before they were sucked into the portal, came flying through. "Kagome is headed for that rock!" Koga yelled. "Get off of me now! I must save Kagome!" he yelled, but no one could move, they were all too much in a tangle. Vash stood up and knew that she was going to hit the rigid surface. He picked up a small rock and threw it at the chair, causing it to position itself in midair in a precise way. Right as Kagome was about to hit the rough surface the chair went underneath her and she was forced to sit down in it. When she hit the rock the chair broke, but she was safe with no scratches or bruises. "Whoa, that was close. Thanks Mister!" Kagome called. The pile of people was no longer a pile. Everyone was standing up and dusting themselves off. 

"Oh man I felt like I was going to die" Sanosuke said. "This is an odd situation, that it is." Kenshin said. "Yeah but where are we?" Kaoru asked him. Kaoru then turned to see what Yahiko was doing. He was talking with Shippo. "So your name is Shippo? I'm Yahiko. You are a demon?" Yahiko asked. Shippo then replied, "Yep, but I'm a small one. As much as I don't like to say, I'm really not that strong." 

"What is the meaning of this!? I demand to go back to my world right now! I want to know who is behind this, and mark my words, their blood will spill!!" a frustrated Sesshomaru griped. "Hey Sesshomaru! Shut up! If they don't send us back then I will make sure that they end up just like Naraku, Ha!" Inuyasha said angrily. Vash who overheard the conversation quickly said to them, "Whoa! Hey there is no need to kill anyone. You know that it is wrong to take the life of another, right?"

"Are you for real?" Inuyasha said blankly. "I must agree with the man wearing the red. There should be another way to take care of the situation." Kenshin said.

"Ha! Ya see! Even he agrees with me!" Inuyasha said. 

"No, he's agreeing with me!" Vash shouted. 

"He said the man in the red! So apparently he was talking about me!" 

"You must be kidding! He said Man not Boy! And I'm wearing red also!"

"Oh brother" Kagome sighed. "Kenshin, from now on please don't agree with anyone!" Kaoru said.

"Silence!" an old voice shouted. Vash and Inuyasha stopped arguing. Everyone turned to look at a little old lady who was now standing not far from them. "Thank you. You are all probably won--" the lady started, but she was cut off by Koga, "Hey, old woman! I wish to return to my own time! I want to know what is going on." Yahiko then turned to him and said, "She was about to tell us!"

"Ahem…Anyways, no more interruptions would be appreciated. Alright then. Let me explain. The reason why all of you were brought here was because this planet has been flooded by evil and must be saved. You were the ones I chose from different time eras that I knew could save this planet. You must retrieve the two halves of the Suraipauc sacred stone from the Northern and Southern half of the world. The first half of the stone is located in the North and the second in the south. If you bring both halves to me then you will be sent back to your own times."

"So we have to retrieve a stone." Miroku said. "That sounds easy enough, we get the stone and then we will be on our way." Sango added. Wolfwood who had been leaning up against a large rock on the ground stood up strait. "I don't think that it will be that simple. She said that the world is engulfed by evil, which probably means this wont be an easy task," he told them.

The old lady then spoke once again, "You are correct. There is a large tower in each half of the planet. One half of the sacred stone lies in one tower and the other half lies in the other. This planet is fairly small compared to yours so the towers are only about a few days walking distance from each other. However, I have split this group up depending on their abilities. Group 1 will go after the half of the stone in the southern quadrant and group 2 will go after the other half in the Northern quadrant. The stone in the Northern quadrant should be easier to get rather than the one in the southern quadrant."

"We're being paired up? But how come we don't we have a say?" Shippo asked. "Because you just don't!" The old lady snapped. "eeek! Okay…" he said.

"Okay, I know all of your names so there is no trading spaces on the teams! Group 1 consists of the half demon, Inuyasha, and Kagome, Koga, the pip squeak; Shippo, and Kenshin, Sanosuke, Vash, and Nicholas. Group 2 consists of the gripe, Sesshomaru, and Miroku, Sango, the little aiding creature; Kilala, Kaoru, Yahiko, Meryl, and Milly."

"Oh brother, what are we, little kids," Kagome thought. "Hey grandma, what happens if we don't help?!" Inuyasha said. The old lady gave Inuyasha an annoyed stare, and then finally smiled and said, "Then you and everyone else will spend the rest of your lives here until I do receive the sacred stones." There was a brief moment of silence, and then Vash told the old lady, "I will be glad to help you." "Hey needle noggin, it's not like we have a choice." Wolfwood told Vash.

"Listen old woman! I warn you, after you do receive these senseless stones, your pathetic life will reach a fortunate end." Sesshomaru told the old lady. "Hey Vash, Look Legato's twin!" Wolfwood said to Vash. Vash was quick to tell him, "Shhh! Be quiet, he'll hear you." The old lady then spoke once again, "But little man! It will not be so easy to defeat me as you think!" "Little man? Hahaha!" Inuyasha said while laughing. "Silence you ignorant half breed!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Enough! Be silent!…My grandson, Jin, will accompany group 1, and his twin sister, my granddaughter, Rena, will accompany group 2. They know their way around, they will help you. My grandchildren should arrive any minuet now to greet you. They too know who you are so you cannot switch teams or you will be punished! If you do not retrieve both halves of the medallion by the next Icy moon then you will all be punished! Punishment being that I throw one of you into a pit full of our planets evilest demons and have everyone watch you as you are devoured." And with that the old woman turned around and vanished.

"Oh goodness…" Milly said. Then Meryl finished, "…how horrible. We have no choice but to find those medallion halves or one of us will die." Kaoru then anxiously said, "Well that's certainly not going to be me! You all better help find those medallion pieces! I for one do not want to be thrown into a pit and fed to demons!" "I'll s-second that," Shippo agreed.

"Oh man, What have you gotten us into this time Vash?" Meryl asked the blonde headed guy. "Me? Hey, but I didn't get us into anything." he answered. "But trouble does follow you everywhere." Meryl intelligently said.

There was a noise. Everyone looked around. They all could hear the sound of leafs crunching. "Oh good! That lady's grandchildren are here, that they are." Kenshin said.

But what now stepped before them were not human looking creatures. They were demons! They were pig-like looking demons to be exact. The creatures had a huge pig snout, stood on two legs, and were extremely heavy. Their skin looked filthy, as it was covered in dirt and mud. The body odor that the pig demons let out smelled of the nastiest smell.

"Ahehe, that old lady sure does have really ugly grandchildren!" Sanosuke said. "Yeah, put the old lady, her two grandchildren, and Kaoru in a beauty pageant and I think that the old lady would win." Yahiko said. "What did you say!" a fire eyed Kaoru yelled. She grabbed leaves, twigs, rocks, and what ever she could find and started chunking them at Yahiko's head, "And WHY wouldn't I win! Anyways that is not very nice to say about them!" Kaoru then walked up towards the large demons. "Hello, I'm Kaoru. You must forgive my friends, they are about as smart as a tree stump. Are you---" "Look out" came a voice. Miroku, who was standing closest to Kaoru, grabbed her and pulled her back. One of the pig demons stomped in anger, because he did not take the lady's head off of her body.

"Well you can forget I ever said hello to you!" Kaoru yelled. "I'll take care of this!" Inuyasha said. He ran forward toward the demon, while unsheathing Tetsusaiga. Then he held up his sword and prepared to slice one of the demons in half. "Here it goes!" He yelled. Right as he was about to slice the creatures in half suddenly his sword veered off course and instead cut a tree. He looked over and saw that Vash had caused that. "Hey! What the hell is your problem!?!" "It's wrong to take the life of any creature." Vash said proudly. "Dammit! What do you want us to do? Kill it or let it kill us?!" "Can't we just run away?" Vash asked. "What an idiot." Inuyasha said under his breath.

Suddenly two teenagers, a boy and a girl, came running from behind the pigs and sliced them in half. "Hello, I'm Jin and this is my sister Rena," the boy said. He had navy blue hair and light skin. A blue shirt and brown pants were what he wore. The girl had red hair light skin, and wore a pink shirt and red pants. Both had grayish-hazel eyes and carried a sheath on their back. Also both of the kids looked to be about 15 years old. "Hey you killed them!" Vash said disappointedly. "Aww I was gonna kill them…" Inuyasha whined. Rena quickly said, "We must hurry and get away from here. They are not dead." "Not dead? Are they zombies or something?" Sanosuke said. "I have no idea what zombies are but lets get going." Jin yelled to the group of people. The demons where beginning to regain consciousness. As soon as they saw that, they all took off running away from the demons. It seemed to get darker and darker every second that they ran away.


End file.
